heroes5efandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes5e Wiki
Welcome HERO! This is the wiki for Heroes5e, a tabletop Science Fiction campaign using the 5th edition Dungeons and Dragons rules and the Dark Matter supplement, drawing inspiration from the likes of Halo, Mass Effect, Mobile Suit Gundam and many other popular works of fiction. Premise In the year 2397-2432, humanity had settled the entire Sol system. All habitable planets and moons had been terraformed, huge Mega-Colonies were been built on space-stations and inside large asteroids, and even the sun itself was harnessed to serve humanity. Magic was taught in academies on Earth and Mars, and things like poverty and disease were virtually non-existent. Yet, not everyone was pleased; the outer colonies rebelled. For 35 years the Inter-Colony war raged, killing untold billions. The Insurrection was losing from the onset, and quickly formed the Hero-II Program, which was a drastic success. With the Heroes, The Unified Earth Government was forced to a draw with the Insurrection and both sides eventually came to an agreement: The Insurrection may govern itself, but it must leave the Sol system, taking with it one ship, the I.S. Tourniquet, and four Ark Ships. Using an experimental Dark Matter Engine, they entered the void, not knowing where they might end up. The Story Thus Far Timeline From 2432 to 2435 the Insurrection and the UEG enjoyed a ceasefire while waiting for the I.S. Tourniquet to finish being constructed. The Insurrection then was loaded onto the four ark ships and the I.S. Tourniquet and were launched into the Void. Friday, March 7, 2442, 0356 hours: After 7 years of Void travel, the I.S. tourniquet came out of Void-Space and found itself in a debris field from a recent battle between unknown forces. Captain Nicholas miles sent Firebreak Squad (Composed of Victor Rhyne, Katie Wayne, Xerxes Burnings and Chen Zhang) to investigate one of the wrecked ships to learn what they could about the aliens, and discovered a hostile force on board known as the covenant. After a brief skirmish that concluded with the death of the hostile alien forces and the injury of Chen Zhang, firebreak squad returned the Tourniquet to share what they had found. Two hours later they were then sent back to the ship with the mission of capturing members of the Covenant. They were successful in capturing two aliens, as well as rescuing a Draconian known as the Librarian. Firebreak squad was forced to return on a commandeered Banshee fighter after their drop-ship was destroyed by covenant forces. While firebreak squad was capturing enemy forces, the Tourniquet was engaging in a previously cloaked covenant corvette. The corvette was quickly destroyed and the remaining enemy forces dealt with, with no losses on the Tourniquet's side. The Librarian then assisted the engineers in communicating with a nearby Draconian vessel, who came to parley with the Tourniquet. The tourniquet agreed to assist in an upcoming battle so as to possibly be given rights to the planet that the battle would occur at (though this promise was made by the Draconians, the planet was Elvish and as such not theirs to give away). Saturday, March 8, 2442: The ark ships arrived out of Void-Space, with the Traitor suffering moderate hull damage and a loss of 10% of the civilians aboard. After assessing the damage of the ship, a contingent of fighter-craft were left to guard the ark ships while the Draconians and the Tourniquet embarked towards a nearby Void Maw, and from there they traveled to Darius-IV. At Darius-IV, the Tourniquet sent out approximately half of their Hero forces to assault the planet, and the other half to board Covenant ships. Firebreak squad was sent down to the planet to find survivors, of which some were in a rural area and others in urban areas. Firebreak Squad fought goblin forces arriving by drop-ship, rescued some civilian elves, and then attempted to disembark via Katie's drop-ship. Meanwhile, Xerxes went on his own to search for any other remaining survivors, and found one being dragged out of their home by an Orc. The orc was about to kill the elvish civilian when Xerxes intervened, and held it off until Katie could gun down the orc with the guns on her dropship. Firebreak then went to the urban area, Katie parking her drop-ship in a burnt-out building while Xerxes and victor investigated a six-block radius. They eventually heard static and voices on their comms of nearby marine squad Charlie Bravo Charlie who had been downed by enemy aircraft. They were holed up in a building, and were being pursued by a banshee. Xerxes suggested acting as a decoy while one of the marines attacked the fighter with a rocket launcher. The plan worked, the banshee was destroyed, and Firebreak was able to group up with the marines. Xerxes, however, was fired at by a covenant sniper, who pinned down firebreak temporarily. Xerxes moved up into a building while Victor acted as bait. Victor was shot in the head by the sniper, nearly dying while Xerxes found the sniper's location. After Xerxes pinged the location, Katie flew in her drop-ship and destroyed the building that the sniper was in while Xerxes stabilized Victor while a Draconian Kill team arrived, providing over watch during the process. Firebreak squad then found out that the marines had radio gear that was meant for a forward operating base set up by the allied forces, and it could be used to locate the distress beacon. They picked up the gear and located the distress beacon, flying to the building it was in. The marines and the Draconian kill squad stayed with the civilians in the drop-ship while all of firebreak cleared the building, eventually finding and eliminating a covenant squad and rescuing more civilians. They then left the planet to return to the Tourniquet. Once on the Tourniquet, Victor was transferred to the engineering bay to be used as a 'healing battery', while Zed (a covenant defector) was transferred to the squad, after being cleared for duty by a Cleric using the Zone of Truth spell (it wasn't uncommon to test possibly spies for the UEG during the Human Insurrection War, and it was passed into law as a way to put people to use immediately, as a sort of battlefield recruitment). They then went down to the planet and destroyed a shielding pylon and rescued another squad of Hero-II's whose drop-ship had been destroyed. Firebreak squad also commandeered 6 anti-aircraft tanks from the covenant. They then returned to the Tourniquet. Sunday to Saturday (March 9 - 15): Firebreak squad was asked to go on a mission to escort Doran Carwright, a member of CBC Squad, on a science operation to investigate the creatures on the planet. They ran into a large beast called a Triceraphant and were able to subdue and capture it thanks to Zed grappling the creature. They then went back to base after Doran healed the creature. The rest of the week went by fairly harmlessly, until on the fourth day of the week, the party was asked to try communicating with a party of Grugach Elves. As it turned out, when Atlantis disappeared from earth, it reappeared on Darius-IV. The party was lead to a facility used to create Mobile Suits, and were told by the Guardians there that it was created by an ancient group of Elves known as Magisters. Katie hacked into an access terminal and bestowed the title Magister on the members of Firebreak Squad. Unfortunately, this caused the facility to alert the Elves, and one of the Elvish High Council members launched his personal fleet to see that the Mobile Suits would be claimed in the name of the High Council. Knowing that the High Council member launching ships was a member of the opposition (those on the High Council that didn't want Darius-IV ceded to the humans), Captain Nicholas Miles politely requested that Firebreak Squad retain access to the Mobile Suits by whatever means necessary. Elvish Mobile Suits proceeded to attack Firebreak squad. The elvish mobile suits are inferior to the older Magister mobile suits, and Firebreak Squad quickly dispatched multiple waves of enemy mobile suits before finally capturing the leader, who was in fact a member of the opposition faction of the Elvish High Council. Upon the councilor being captured, his forces promptly surrendered. Firebreak Squad and Captain Nicholas Miles contacted the Elvish High Council and spoke with King Enereg Rhuivaul who proceeded to give the Terran Federation the star system housing Darius-IV, as well as 4 other star systems with various planets. Captain Miles then ordered Firebreak Squad to escort the Arch Mages to Darius-III so that they could all cast Eden Pulse. This immediately formed 10 Weaver-Class Construction Ships, which proceeded to start cannibalizing Darius-III to begin formation of the Terran Fleet. Captain Nicholas Miles then recalled Katie Wayne and Xerxes Burnings to his ready-room and proceeded to have the A.I. Linda to shut herself off temporarily. He then sealed the room from communications, and explained his plan to the two of them. Nicholas Miles wants to kill Fleet Admiral Zebulon Hashi, President Adam Vance, Vice President Haley Clark, and High Judge Ventus Veritus. This would allow Nicholas Miles to become Active President, and change the laws that will go into effect. (As it stands, the laws that would go into effect are identical to the UEG's laws, which are very oppressive to the poor and are rather immoral.) Sunday to Tuesday (March 16 - 18): Firebreak squad was given shore leave for a week, which would be from Sunday until next Saturday. The Sunday after that, they would all be needed to meet with the Elvish King, both for the official signing over of the planets and systems to the Terran Federation, and for negotiating other lesser matters like assistance with fleet construction, etc. Katie's downtime was spent gathering her harem and initializing all heroes as magisters. Chen was brought into the know about the treason plot once her anti-magic wounds were healed. Zed got into trouble with his new Elven subordinates at a hot spring and got drunk. Millie practiced in the lower levels of the Atlantis Forge. Xerxes was working on preparations for his date and then had a picnic in the rain. Wednesday, March 19, 2442, 0800 hours: Linda hosted 3 separate 'Battle Royale' events (so that all people could participate, depending on their shifts). The battle royale that Firebreak squad was involved in started in a grouping of sea caves. They fought a group of wizards and an older variation of the Hero-III/Villain armor. They then found themselves on a series of flat sandy beaches, each roughly 1-2 miles square. They were given another squad mate, due to him not being able to be included in a later battle royale due to scheduling limitations. Gama-729 joined them, and they defeated a dragon and the Spec-ops Stealth Specialist Walter Woodleaf. They won the simulation. Millie then was asked out by Walter Woodleaf, who went back to his apartment for supper. Zed was asked by Captain Miles to destroy certain memory cores in Linda's control room (so as to cause holes in her memory). Then Gama, Zed and Xerxes went to the Moonwalk Nightclub and Katie Wayne left for the Atlantis Forge. Tiffany Donaghey called Xerxes, and asked him out on a date, though later it was canceled. Tiffany had been punched by Keith Vargas while she was working. This got Keith kicked out of Soup D'etat. Tiffany then invited Xerxes back to her room. Unfortunately, Xerxes could see through the makeup that she had put on her face, and could tell what happened. Tiffany was against telling Xerxes who did it, so Xerxes reached out to Katie. Katie was able to hack into Soup D'etat and find out who got kicked out and why, and shared that information with Xerxes. While this was going on, Gamma and Zed started a bar fight in the Moonwalk Nightclub, and were promptly arrested by 47 responding officers (not before rendering 21 patrons unconscious, however). Later that night, a seemingly drunken man released Zed and Gama from their cell. Gama decided to leave while Zed chose to stay. Gama then saw a white rabbit and decided to follow it, which led him to an unused part of the ship. He ran into a personalized anti-magic field, such that people passing through couldn't case magic, though certain enchantments that were programmed into the anti-magic field were still able to work. The rabbit turned out to be a Hero-II known as Bear, who is a moon druid. Gama and Bear got very intoxicated. Thursday, March 20, 2442: Firebreak squad was informed that Gamma was missing and tasked with finding him. Linda went with, but her A.I. projection sphere sputtered and failed when it entered into the personalized anti-magic field. Firebreak squad found out where Gama had been and also discovered that Bear had created an hidden 'Wonderland' area for Firebreak squad and the Captain to handle their treason plot against the government. (At one point Wednesday or Thursday, it was discussed that 4 of the weaver ships were going to go 'missing', for the purposes of Miles and his treason plot.) On their way out, Xerxes stopped by Keith Vargas' cell to interrogate him, and threatened Vargas' life for abusing Xerxes' girlfriend. Keith Vargas then said that he didn't care, and had 'things lined up'. Minutes later, Linda informed Xerxes that Keith was dead (This only occurred because of a flaw in Linda's memory core, due to the destroyed memory stacks), but only said that it had occurred due to a malfunction in a demiplane portal door. Firebreak went to investigate, and only discovered that it wasn't working. They then went back to Wonderland, and Captain Miles and Bear were rather worried. The vice president of the Terran Federation had awoke, and her, 20 members of her staff, Victor, Catherine Halls and 200 people with the rank of private had went missing. As it turned out, while Keith Vargas' file listed him as a private, Captain Miles actually recognized him as a Lieutenant from the Insurrection War. They then discovered that a fifth Weaver ship had gone missing, presumably with everyone missing aboard it. It is found out an hour later that a member of the Archmages had also gone AWOL, presumably on the missing Weaver ship. Thursday to Saturday, March 20-22, 2442: Two hours after Catherine Halls and company went AWOL, Xerxes sabotaged the president, admiral and high judge's cryo-pods, destroying them. Katie hacked Linda with the help of the A.I. Zeus to factory reset her and to cover Xerxes' tracks. Everyone on Firebreak is questioned about the incident. Katie discovers the Forge's uses, that it is a ship, that it's dark matter engine is missing and that it is diverting 30% power to imprison a Mobile Armor. Firebreak squad (then Zed, Xerxes and Katie) discovered that the thing being imprisoned was a mobile armor by going to the location that the power was being diverted to and seeing some locals, then asking. They then were led to a temple and went inside and got data crystals that explained what the Mobile Armor was. The crystals were kept separate from Zeus' housing due to the things said about Zeus and comparisons made between Zeus and the Mobile Armors. On the 21st, prefabricated buildings were finished by the Weaver Ships, are prepared to be launched onto planet when the final preparations on Darius-IV were complete. Sunday, March 23, 2442: The Elvish King came to sign over the planets and 20 ships, along with basic crews to assist humanity in their uses. He also offered membership into the Alliance, which is being considered by Fleet Captain / Acting President Miles. After the 20 Elvish ships were handed over physically, the Skathari were more than happy to donate another 17 ships of their own, both because they didn't want to be shown up by the elves, and because they think the 'little pink worms' will grow into dangerous predators worthy of the Skathari's respect once they secure their footing. Monday to Friday, march 24-28, 2442: Katie disabled the mobile armor via hacking while Xerxes was overseeing the Prometheus being built. The continent that the Terran Federation was going to inhabit on Darius-IV was bombed by the I.S. Tourniquet to flatten the land and make building easier. Katie was told to immediately report to the Atlantis Forge because someone was hacking it, and it turned out that Victor was accessing it remotely, looking for information about the forge. Katie managed to determine Victor's location, and temporarily remove him from the system. Firebreak Squad (Millie, Zed, Gama, Xerxes and Katie) then took their mobile suits up from Atlantis to the TFS Prometheus (the second creation of the Weaver Ships) to intercept Victor on his way to the Prime Forge. Katie piloted the ship and Firebreak Squad got to the location that Victor was believed to be broadcasting from, however only a highly modified Mobile Suit (Victor's) and a new class of dropship carrying advanced communication gear was found. Firebreak Squad totaled the dropship and the mobile suit, discovering that Victor wasn't there at all. They then used the dropship's dark matter engine to do one last jump, arriving at the Prime Forge. Upon exiting Voidspace the Prime Forge loomed before Firebreak Squad. 10 kilometers long and 5 kilometers wide, the Prime Forge is slightly larger than the Atlantis Forge, though it doesn't share any physical traits. Constructed from a mixture of an unknown silver metal and hard-light, it was faintly aglow against the backdrop of space. It's surface bristled with eldritch spires, and an energy shield surrounded the Prime Forge, visible only on the ship's computer. Around the prime Forge were 10 ships: six covenant frigates, three corvettes and one fleet transport ship. They all were focusing their attention and scanners on the Prime Forge, though a detachment of banshee fighters began to break off from their patrols to investigate the Voidspace rupture that the Prometheus made. Banshees approached, were destroyed by Zed and Xerxes. Zed then commandeered a covenant frigate while the Prometheus stealthily entered into the forge. Zed then void jumped away, and the covenant followed. Inside the Prime Forge, Firebreak was greeted by the A.I. Echo, who joined Firebreak. The party discovered that they are reclaimers, though the data on what a reclaimer is seemed to be missing. They interacted with multiple A.I., and tried to get to the Magister Terminal, deep inside the Prime Forge. They fought androids, deciphered puzzles and tricks, and eventually were able to get to the Magister hub and discover a med-bay, the terminal and an armory. The armory was empty, but the med-bay was fully functional. Echo and Katie hacked the ship, Gamma and Millie got painful surgery, everyone got some manner of magic item, and then Firebreak squad went and deactivated 18 of the 20 A.I. on board. The two remaining A.I., Famine and Pestilence, are in charge of Flood Containment and Testing. Firebreak also discovered that the Forerunner race was last on board the ship 100,000 years ago, and after that the last people to be on board the ship were there 10,000 years ago (the original magisters). The day before Firebreak arrived here, two clones of Villain Program Members had arrived on an autonomous ship, and they were rather unintelligent and also tried to access the Magister Terminal, being killed by the Androids. Katie questioned both A.I. about what their purpose was, and learned of the flood and its capabilities, and that one flood specimen was missing, presumably taken by the original magisters to who-knows-where. She also discovered, with Echo's help, that there is one other forge in the Milky Way, and it is deep within Covenant controlled space. After Millie was done getting her surgery (sans sedatives), Xerxes got a call from Tiffany. They chatted, and Tiffany brought up how Walter wanted to apologize to Millie and talk to her. Then they accidentally exchanged saying 'i love you' and Tiffany got very flustered and hung up. Katie then piloted the forge back to the Darius System, and detailed the whole situation to Captain Miles, who classified the whole event, and then ordered Echo to be zone-of-truth'd, before giving his commander control of the Tourniquet and taking a couple hours to drink away his headache. Captain Miles had also ordered the flood samples destroyed, and the rooms they were contained in jettisoned into Darius Prime, the star after which the Darius system is named. March 29-July 3rd, 2442: Firebreak Squad and about 100 other Heroes are tasked with Home Defense while the rest are out hunting for Catherine Halls and the Villains. During the 3 months that pass, 15 Maverick Corvettes (Dark Matter) are created by both the Weaver Ships and the Archmages. Xerxes and Tiffany started living together, Katie added more women to her Harem, and Echo bought 12 square acres of land on Darius-IV. Echo had a manor built, after borrowing 25,000 gold from Captain Miles (she owes 30k back). The manor sits on the edge of the continent that humanity has chosen to inhabit. July 4th, 2442: Catherine Halls had sent Villains and Clone Troopers to attack Darius-IV. The party had been having a BBQ, then later that day, directly after the president gave his Independence Day speech (4 pm), the party is informed over Comms of multiple Voidspace Ruptures being detected (The Interdiction field was down for a four-second window). In ships slightly bigger than cryopods, the villains and clones entered into the atmosphere. They landed and took over multiple Interdiction facilities, and a villain moved in further, one per facility. Firebreak squad arrived at their mission's assigned interdiction facility via Katie's dropship, but Clones were protecting the facility, and had placed an anti-air turret on top. The party crashed the dropship into the turret, everyone jumped out, slaughtered the people on the roof and ground, and went inside via a 2nd floor window (Millie rightly assumed the front door would be guarded). Once inside, the electricity was on backup power and the lighting was dim. They ran into a man barely clinging to life, with a giant hole in his chest. He explains that there's someone with the Clones, but doesn't know who, and dies. Everyone else in the upstairs office space was already dead via lasers. The party had to get to the Control Center, but the dumb-A.I. wouldn't let them into the hallway that would give them access. Katie attempted to hack the door, but Millie hotwired it instead. They made their way down to the basement, killing more clones along the way. The party then found a scientist, dead, outside the door to the control room. He had a key card for the entrance half tucked inside his shirt. They discovered the card was a fail-safe against invading the facility, which would kill anything inside with extreme heat after a 2 minute evacuation period. At the end of the hallway they were in, inside the door the scientist died outside of, Villain Keith Vargas was installing some equipment (a device to manipulate the interdiction field into destroying all dark matter drives in the system). He and the party fought, after the party turned on the fail-safe. Upon killing him, they created a zone of atmosphere and also casted a spell to make them invisible to cameras. They all survived and stayed to guard the facility, except for gamma and Katie. They went by dropship to the location that a nuclear weapon was detonated, killing three heroes. They were told by Commander Ryans to turn back, but ignored his orders. They then saw the Voidspace Anomalies that Ryans had warned of and eventually landed and found ground zero of the nuclear blast. They also found the afterimage of Axel, who warns that there was no afterlife and that they are permanently damaged. He glitches out, giving the same speech over and over until disappearing due to being dispelled. Gamma and Katie told Xerxes and the captain on the tourniquet in Wonderland. Keith Vargas taunted Xerxes, letting in that he wasn't dead any more, having been cloned like the rest of the villains before hand. July 5th, 2442: At midnight, Millie, Gamma and Xerxes get checked out by a Cabal doctor and a medical officer. The doctor finds out that Heroes don't have the spirit part of their souls, though their hearts and wills were fine. This meant that while resurrection magic worked, heroes didn't get an afterlife, and their consciousness would just be a copy if they did get brought back. They were then told of a training simulation in the morning, based on data collected in the previous fight. The party barely won, with Gamma being the only person alive at the end of the simulation. Captain President Miles had left instructions for the commander to give icecream to them if they won, and make them run laps otherwise. They all got ice-cream, then at noon left for the TFS Prometheus to join the TFS Two For Flinching and the other forces of the alliance battlegroup, so as to attack the covenant. Just 6th - July 12th, 2442: After void jumping, they arrived at Maw 76 and were allowed some shore-leave in the maw. After a tour, Katie decided she wanted to compete in a Hoverboard race, and to do so needed a board. She killed a drug dealer and stole his weed to trade it for board and came in second place in the Hoverboard race. Millie took part in and won a martial arts tournament (with Gamma's help), firebreak got an arms dealing parasitic shadow creature killed by station security (the arms dealer had a large amount of illegal weaponry, including an arcane warhead), Gamma pissed off some gamblers and they all have a met a Dwarven Prince. Also, Miguel (a Hero Cleric) was assigned to Firebreak for the upcoming mission. July 13th, 2442: Firebreak squad, along with the TFS Two For Flinching (captained by Captain Sonya Hemphill) went into covenant controlled space and attacked a planet formerly of gnomish ownership. They fought through waves of fighters, orbital cannons and enemy ships, and after besting (but not destroying) an covenant mecha, they destroyed the capital city that a Mindflayer was commanding his forces from. The rest of the fight went well, with only 20% casualties for Allied forces. The hero Attache had his Mobile Suit's right arm ripped off, and suffered psychic damage that cussed his arm to become paralyzed. Two hours later, firebreak received a HMD update package, as well as personal mail. They were then ordered to go on a recovery mission by Captain Hemphill, with the assistance of three marines (Private Tiller, Private Boid and Private First Class Aven). A medical ship has stopped responding thirty minutes prior, but lifesigns were still detected and it's communication array seemed intact. Firebreak took a dropship over, piloted by Katie, and docked with a hardpoint on the outside of the ship. They then cut into the ship with a cutting torch and breached the ship. Katie used codes she was given to put the ship into quarantine mode while outside the ship the Alliance fleet distanced themselves, having been told that the medical ship's dark matter engine might be malfunctioning. Firebreak made their way towards the bridge and started to see pieces of bodies left strewn through the corridors, along with equipment and a black, corrosive tar-like slime. Upon reaching the bridge, the party found the bridge crew slaughtered, and proceeded to watch the logs of what happened in the ship. They discovered that a Necrotic Ooze had gotten onboard by hitching a ride on an escape pod that was picked up. It quickly worked it's way through the ship, eating anything it could find. Moments later, everyone's motion trackers pinged movement, and a second later the Necrotic Ooze came through a vent in the ceiling, attacking a marine and killing it, after breaking through it's death ward that Katie had put upon them. Xerxes took Millie and castes Dimension Door, teleporting them 500 feet towards Engineering, hoping they could destabilize the Dark matter engine and destroy the ship. Katie opened the bulkheads she had previously sealed and then proceeded to attack the Ooze. The ooze killed Tiller and Boid, knocking Gamma temporarily unconscious and damaging Katie moderately. Gamma was overtaken by a voidsurge, and used huge amounts of mana to shred the Ooze, allowing Katie and Aven to finish it off. Meanwhile, Millie and Xerxes ran towards Engineering, running into the Wizard that ran the Dark matter drive. He Teleported them and then began to assist them in setting off the ship's drive, angrily muttering about shore leave in the process. After the ooze was destroyed and the ship was set to blow up, the party ran back to the dropship, flew to the minimum safe distance and set off the Dark Matter drive. It disappeared in an instance, with no flash, as if it had never been there. Gamma, having fallen unconscious for a second time, was found to be leaking mana and radiation, and was quarantined in a medbay on the Two For Flinching. The ooze would eventually be revealed as a covenant bio-weapon. Private Aven fell into silence, and wouldn't speak, and as such was put on psychiatric leave. July 14th, 2442: Gamma awoke two hours after the mission to investigate the TFS Libra was completed, and told to eventually see his primary care physician, and that for the time being he was cleared for duty. About 8 hours later, the party was messaged by Bear to meet up on the Prometheus to talk. He delivered news, including that President Miles was successful in adding the bill of rights he wanted to add to the Terran Federation's Constitution. Further, when all was well in Terran Space there would be a presidential election and Miles would be able to return to being a captain. Also, the Admiralty Board had been unfrozen, and were starting to get acclimated. Bear also shared that Millie's Ki was unbalanced and that she needed to return to Darius for a time. Lastly, Bear explained that the Cabal had gotten back to President Miles about fixing the Heroes' Souls. The Heroes would need to retrieve an Artifact in a box, on a rogue planet, orbiting a rogue star, orbiting a black hole outside of the galaxy, which is a 3 week journey. Furthermore, the black hole causes time to speed up on the planet, an hour on the planet being a day elsewhere. Firebreak then was introduced to the Captains of the other Spec-ops teams, of which there were four: The Elves, Dwarves, Draconians and Avia-Ra. The Dwarves and Elves were at odds as they always were, and while they would work together, they despise each other and went their separate ways before the mission began. Xerxes and Gamma went to drink with the Dwarves and Draconians, and Katie was... The joint force then Void-jumped towards their next target (a planet that was being interdicted), and went off in their separate directions to investigate. Firebreak chose to investigate the planet, while the other three species investigated the two moons. Upon entering into the system, there was a large, extremely dense debris field, primarily of covenant ships, between the atmosphere of Tyrius and it's farthest moon. The Covenant ships were all destroyed by pulse lasers, a primarily human technology. Firebreak also noticed a large number of silver colored metal blobs floating, melted by plasma fire. While the squad approached the planet, they detected 50 small ships, made of silver metal and entirely spherical, 10 foot in diameter, arching around the planet. Xerxes got out of the Prometheus in his Mobile Suit and started shoving debris towards the planet at the edge of the debris cloud, while Gamma assisted. Before clearing the debris field entirely, Katie ordered the EASI onboard to pilot back through the debris field, and had Gamma cast Perception Hack so they could pass through the net of fighters that had formed before them. On their way down, they noticed that the planet had been mostly glassed, save for one small covenant factory on a strip of land 50 miles square. They went to investigate, and discovered that not only did the factory previously create Banshee fighters, but it was also infested by the flood. They destroyed the flood that had latched onto their Mobile suits through the use of Gamma's radioactivity. They then investigated the rest of the planet, finding on the other side of the world that the Villains had set up a large spire and had a sizable fleet above it, and clone forces on the ground fighting the flood (and winning). While Perception Hacked, Katie hacked the fleet and discovered that the spire was both the interdiction facility and a prototype for an anti-interdiction communication device. The party then chose to leave without being noticed, collected the other Spec-ops teams and returned to the main-fleets location. They were ordered to meet with Sonya, who explained that the Villains had joined the alliance as the Republic of Humanity (this was explained to Sonya by the Junior Battle Priest of the Avia-Ra), and that an Eden Terraforming Module had been stolen between the next to last quarterly audit and the day before (explained by Bear). They also learned of the Non-aggression law that was going to be passed. The fleet then went to the flood-infested planet, ordered the Villains off of it and checked for infection by the flood, and nova-bombed the planet into oblivion, cracking it into three separate pieces. The Alliance continued to monitor the system for weeks while scouring it for any traces of the flood. July 15th, 2442: Millie went to an Elven tea shop to meet up with Master Conrad, a monk who trains many of the marines in the Terran Federation in hand to hand combat. Millie met with him, ordered some tea, and meditated with Conrad. Conrad channeled some Ki through Millie, sending her into a deep trance. In her mind, she fought a manifestation of her dark side, and killed it temporarily, but it came back soon after, defeating Millie in her trance. This rebalanced Millie's Ki, and she and Conrad parted ways. Millie then went for a drink at a nearby bar, got plastered, fought some elf gang members, and then awoke on a floating boulder, 3 miles above one of the oceans. Meanwhile, Katie went about various tasks, including checking in with Miguel (advising amputation and a prosthetic arm as an alternative), leaving the ooze sphere with famine and pestilence, resurrecting her dead harem worker and meeting with their family. Gamma entered into another coma. Xerxes surprised Tiffany at her job after finding out of Natasha's death, then went to try and find out if Natasha could be ressurected. He went to the temple of Luna on the Tourniquet and paid the priestess to let him commune with their god. Xerxes discovered Natasha was happily resting in Luna's embrace. Directly after speaking with Luna, Xerxes received a message from Millie, who had jumped from the rock and survived. He went to pick her up, but not before Millie was attacked by a Merrow. She fought it off, and was then greeted by some merfolk. They offered to take her to their village nearby, inside a sea cave. She went most of the way but decided not to risk the swim underwater to their village. Xerxes picked her up in a dropship and they then went to the bar Millie was drinking at and traced her steps to an apothecary and then an alley. They alley had a quickly closing portal, and at its base were Millie's belongings, plus a bomb in her shoe with a pressure sensor. She discovered this with Xerxes and Linda's help. They then went to question the apothecary do determine if she was hiding the gang, and the apothecary called the police. They arrived, and Xerxes and Millie left the establishment. July 29th, 2442: Firebreak met with President Miles to discuss joining the alliance after the Non-aggression law was passed, and Miles admitted he had considered it and was thinking along the same lines. Before Xerxes met with Miles, however, Katie was urging miles privately to not allow Xerxes to go to the Alliance General Assembly, as Vargas was the person declared the President of the Republic of Humanity. July 31st, 2442: Xerxes got an invite to go get drinks with Ember, a Hero, and was told to bring Katie. Xerxes further invited Tiffany and took a dropship, while Katie followed behind a few minutes later as she was dealing with her Harem. Xerxes, Tiffany, Ember and Zera (a Hero who works with Ember) all met inside a hookah lounge in the capitol's largest building, a 100 story tall skyscraper that functioned primarily as an indoor mall. Ember gave Tiffany a prepaid credit card and asked her to go shopping for a bit, and then after she left, put an anti-magic device on the table they were smoking/drinking at. Once certain there would be no eavesdroppers, Ember explained that he had placed a probe at the debris field that the Tourniquet had arrived in and that it had been offline and recently come back, revealing that the debris field was gone. Ember speculated that this was where Catherine Halls had taken the stolen Weaver ships (that Miles had actually reallocated), but Xerxes warned Ember to not worry about it. Just then, explosions rocked the building. Xerxes took Katie and Teleported to floor 30, where Tiffany had gone shopping, while Zera and Ember stayed on floor 2. Both parties fought Elven terrorists and discovered that there were also Elven Mechs outside, though they were old and rather outdated. Tiffany had a concussion, and Katie was told to watch over her while Xerxes Teleported into the cockpit of a mech outside. More explosions rocked the building and the bottom 3 floors collapsed into the basement, trapping Zera and ripping off Ember's left arm. Xerxes Teleported the enemy Elf out of the mech and fought off more mechs, then heard a person on the comm unit talking about Elcor having a device on the top floor and that it was nearly ready. Xerxes grabbed Katie and Tiffany and flew them up to the top floor, punched Elcor, dropped off Katie next to Elcor and Tiffany on the floor below. Xerxes and Katie proceeded to fight Elcor, and the fight went poorly. Elcor had attached the device, an arcane warhead, to the hand of the Mech Xerxes was in. Elcor, using his heavy blade, sliced into Katie while dodging Xerxes' blows. Katie then channeled her magic chaotically, converting all of her magic essence into raw power, growing into a tree of massive proportion. The roots spread down the sides of the building, encapsulating the whole building in a giant tree, while the people inside were killed by roots and vines rushing through each floor like a tidal wave. Elcor was trapped inside the tree, Katies magic turning him into a battery for the tree to feed off of. Tiffany wadnt harmed by this, however, and neither were Ember or Zera. The tree continued to grow, however, and many lives and many millions of gold worth of infrastructure were lost as the tree took over many blocks of the city. Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Spells Category:Places